1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing a water system habitat environment which is applied to, for example, a pond provided in the garden at the home of an individual, and to a system for managing a water system habitat environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a pond is provided in the garden of a home of an individual, the quality of the water deteriorates in a relatively short period of time due to the fact that the amount of water in the pond is limited. This is due to the following reasons.
Various types of substances and chemical species dissolve in the water, and the solute undergoes a change in substance and continues to exist as some type of chemical species. The presence of oxygen strongly relates to such a changing reaction. Due to oxygen being applied to the solute, the solute oxidation-changes into another chemical species. By depriving the solute of oxygen, the dissolved mater reduction-changes into another chemical species.
However, a relatively small-scale water environment such as a pond is easily affected by the atmosphere. Due to oxygen in the air dissolving into the water, the chemical species in the water tend to oxidize. As a result, chemical species including toxic matter (ammonia or the like) at the initial stages, such as organic and inorganic solute which has flowed into the pond and organic waste which is generated due to the life activity of organisms inhabiting the water, undergo an oxidation change. Thus, oxides such as nitrate nitrogen, sulfates, phosphates and the like accumulate in the water. As a result, the water is eutrophized due to the accumulation of the final oxides, ultimately leading to a deterioration of the water environment due to a lowering of the pH and a propagation of seaweeds and mosses.
However, in conventional water management techniques, an effective method for reduction-changing oxides, such as nitrate nitrogen, sulfates, phosphates, and the like, which accumulate in the water, and releasing them into the atmosphere has not been realized. Thus, it has not been possible to prevent the predominant trend toward oxidation change in a relatively small-scale water environment such as a pond. There has therefore been the problem that it has only been possible to maintain good water quality by replacing the water which has become dirty.
The present invention has been achieved to solve such problems. It therefore is an object of the invention to provide a method for managing a water system habitat environment and system for managing a water system habitat environment which overcome the above-described problems of conventional systems, and which aim for a balance between oxidation change and reduction change of solute by continuously and effectively reduction-changing and releasing into the atmosphere oxides which have accumulated in a relatively small-scale water environment, and which permit this balanced state to be built up in a short time from the time of creation of the water environment, and which enable this balanced state to be maintained over a long period of time.
The present invention solves the above-described problems, and a first aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment which creates and maintains a clear state of water quality of a pond, the method comprising the steps of: placing, to a necessary thickness, for example, more than 100 mm, preferably 300 mm, and on substantially an entire bottom of a depression whose bottom portion has been subjected to a waterproofing treatment and which is to become the pond, soil in which is mixed-in an organic carbon source in a necessary amount with respect to an amount of water in the pond; building up a reduction region by filling in water and maintaining a dead water state for a predetermined number of days; and thereafter, building up an oxidation region by effecting aeration for a predetermined number of days.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment which creates and maintains a clear state of water quality of a pond according to the first aspect, further comprising filling rain water in through a pH adjusting portion which has a pH adjusting function.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the first aspect, wherein following the building up of the oxidation region, a filter device which has an organism filtering function is operated for a predetermined number of days, and due to the water of the pond passing through the filter device, a water environment is stabilized.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the first aspect, wherein after the soil is placed in, planting of plants at appropriate places is carried out, and after building up of the oxidation region, organisms are introduced.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the first aspect, wherein a main component of the organic carbon source is aliphatic polyester, and a target ratio of the organic carbon source mixed in the soil is 10 grams of the organic carbon source per 50 to 100 liters of the water of the pond.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the first aspect, wherein a target period of time for the building up of the reduction region is about several days, for example, about three days, in summer, is about one to two weeks, for example, about 10 days, in winter, and is a period of time therebetween, for example, about five days, in spring and fall.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the first aspect, wherein a target period of time for the building up of the oxidation region is about several days, for example, three weeks in summer, four weeks in spring and autumn, and five weeks in winter.
An eighth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the third aspect, wherein the organism filtering function of the filter device is an organism filtering function due to aerobic bacteria implanted at a surface layer portion of a porous ceramic filter material and anaerobic bacteria implanted at a central portion.
A ninth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the third aspect, wherein, in a water environment, which may preferably be at an appropriate water temperature and rich in dissolved oxygen, a target number of days of operation of the filter device is about two to four weeks in the summer, is about four to six weeks in the winter, and is a period of time therebetween in spring and fall.
A tenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the third aspect, wherein in a case in which there is turbidity in the water of the pond after a water environment has been stabilized, that is rendered clear, by operation of the filter device, the filter device is again operated until the turbidity is eliminated, and this process is repeated as necessary until a degree of clearness of water in a dead water state can be maintained.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the third aspect, wherein after a water environment has been stabilized by operation of the filter device, or after operation of the filter device has been repeated until a degree of clearness of the water in a dead water state can be maintained, the filter device is removed if needed.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the third aspect, wherein after a water environment has been stabilized by operation of the filter device, or after operation of the filter device has been repeated until a degree of clearness of the water in a dead water state can be maintained, the water of the pond is maintained in a running water state in which the water is substantially circulated.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention provides a system for managing a water system habitat environment which creates and maintains a clear state of water quality of a pond, the system comprising: a reduction region of a necessary thickness which is formed by placing, on substantially an entire bottom of a depression whose bottom portion has been subjected to a waterproofing treatment and which is to become the pond, soil in which is mixed-in an organic carbon source in a necessary amount with respect to an amount of water in the pond; and aerating means for building up an oxidation region.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention provides a system for managing a water system habitat environment which creates and maintains a clear state of water quality of a pond according to the thirteenth aspect, further comprising pH adjusting means disposed at an appropriate place at which rain water is taken in.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the thirteenth aspect, further comprising: filtering means having an organism filtering function; and a circulation pump which circulates the water of the pond through the filtering means.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein plants are planted at appropriate places within the pond and at a periphery of the pond, and organisms are introduced into appropriate places within the pond and at a periphery of the pond.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the fifteenth aspect, wherein the filter means is formed from a large number of porous ceramic filter materials having holes (pores) of a size such that aerobic bacteria are implanted at a surface layer portion and anaerobic bacteria are implanted at a central portion.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the fifteenth aspect, wherein the filtering means is provided at an appropriate place at which rain water is taken in, and the filtering means filters circulated water of the pond and rain water.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention provides a method for managing a water system habitat environment according to the eighteenth aspect, wherein both the filtering means and the pH adjusting means are accommodated in a common container, and due to both rain water and the circulated pond water passing through the container, both the rain water and the circulated pond water are filtered and the pH thereof adjusted without distinction therebetween.